


Harry's First Advent - Day 1

by Erin_Riwen



Series: Harry's First Advent - A series of vignettes for 2019 25 Days of Harry and Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Harry's first Advent Calendar, Healing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Slash, Vignettes, soft drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: As they work through Harry's past traumas together, Draco strives to give him a wonderful Christmas and introduces him to the concept of Advent.  The kid in Harry is thrilled at prospect of a gift a day leading up to Christmas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry's First Advent - A series of vignettes for 2019 25 Days of Harry and Draco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Harry's First Advent - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of vignettes that explore Harry's first Advent as he begins to explore hs childhood and experiences that he needs to heal from. Some may be drabbles, some longer.
> 
> Thanks to my bestie Jess for her loving help and support, the sweetest Tami for the beta and so much more, to sassy_cissa for running my favorite fest and my amazing Squee Squad for being so supportive as I've struggled and begun to heal this year.

  


December 1, 2000

The air turned cold and crisp, threatening the first snowfall of the season and the morning sun did little to heat the room as it streamed in through the large windows. Harry stirred, smelling breakfast, but not yet ready to get out of bed. He reached for his wand, then remembered the no magic rule, called for Darby and soon had a blazing fire. He sank back into the luxuriously soft sheets and many pillows, blinking to full wakefulness as a mug of coffee was placed on his bedside table next to his glasses and his journal. He stretched lazily, grateful he could tell his strength was returning slowly, day by day.  
  


“Breakfast is being ready, Mr. Harry,” Darby said with a slight bow, his smart uniform briefly touching the floor.  
  


“I’ll be in soon, Darby and thanks for the coffee,” Harry replied, sitting up and reaching for the energy-giving drink.  
  


“Very good. Darby will be informing Master Draco.” With a pop, he was gone and Harry sipped his coffee, its warmth trailing down his throat and spreading throughout his body. Despite his illness, he’d come to cherish the peacefulness here and the space to just breathe and recover.  
  


"So," Harry said half an hour later as he took his place at breakfast, "what's the plan for today?"

  
"Today is the first day of December; the start of your very first Advent," Draco replied, flashing Harry a grin. "Are you ready for the first gift?"  
  


"Yes!" Harry smiled back, feeling a rush of anticipation.  
  
  
"Well," Draco said, "the first part is breakfast. Your favorite, beans on toast topped with a poached egg, bacon and tomatoes. The rest is in the Advent calendar."

  
Glancing at his food before casting a stasis charm, Harry jumped up and rushed to the conservatory. He heard Draco's footsteps behind him and bounced impatiently as he waited for Draco to remove the cloth covering the calendar. When he did, Harry’s breath caught and his eyes widened in wonder.

  
“It’s beautiful,” he said, stepping forward and running his fingers over the wooden carvings depicting various scenes of the holidays. “Where did you get it?”

  
“That’s part 2 of today’s gift. I made it,” he said, his voice taking on an almost shy quality, “for you.”  
  


Turning to look in amazement at his friend, Harry felt a swell of affection for this man he was getting to know. “I, I’m,” he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “It’s truly beautiful. Thank you.”  
  


“You’re welcome, Harry. Happy day one.” 

  
Draco smiled one of those rare smiles that Harry was growing so fond of and he thought once more about the vast difference between it and those sneers that he’d been so familiar with in the past.   
  


“Go ahead, open door one.”  
  


Harry turned back and opened the small door. Inside he found a folded bit of parchment and a small box. Unfolding the note, he read the elegant script:

_Harry,_   
  


_Welcome to your first Advent. This is a journey of fun, of joy, of self discovery. I hope this calendar gives you lovely memories, this year and in all future years. Your first gift can be added to and will let you wear trinkets to remember those wonderful things in your life, both the ones you still have and those you have lost. Be happy!_

  
_Draco_

Harry looked up and their eyes locked for a moment as they shared smiles before he turned his attention to the box in his hand. Opening it, Harry’s breath caught again when he saw the silver charm bracelet with a single charm of Hogwarts. He lifted it carefully and turned to Draco with the silver splayed across his fingers.  
  


“A charm bracelet with Hogwarts, my first real home,” Harry said, his voice heavy with emotion. “Put it on for me?” he asked, his hand extended.

  
Draco nodded and moved forward to unlock the bracelet and place it on Harry’s left wrist. Harry nearly jumped at the strange buzz he felt as Draco’s fingers slid across his skin. Once the bracelet was locked, he lay his hand lightly over Draco’s and gave a slight squeeze. “It’s beautiful. Thank you!” There was a long silence as if neither wanted to break the moment, then Draco cleared his throat and pulled his hand away slowly.

  
“You’re welcome, Harry. Breakfast?”  
  


“Yes, breakfast.”

  
They moved toward the door in quiet companionship.


End file.
